The Madness Begins
by BlackMoonDragon
Summary: Another girls fall into Middle Earth story.
1. The Beginning of Doom

The Madness Begins  
  
By- BlackMoonDragon  
  
Chapter 1- The Beginning of Doom  
  
Disclaimer- We own nothing 'cept ourselves and our clothes, and purses. If you sue us, all you'll get is some very beat up stuff 'cause we have no money.  
  
***  
  
"Cat, I'm bored."  
  
"Bri, you're always bored."  
  
"Well, there is nothing to do here and I want to do something but there is nothing so I am bored."  
  
"Why do always take so long to say the simplest things?"  
  
"Um... 'cause I can?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Well, if you want to do something so badly, I guess we can walk down to the Sub-Way."  
  
"Subway! Eat fresh!"  
  
"Yes, dear, that is their logo."  
  
"You know, the word logo is so kwel. It's like lo then go. And then it's LOGO! Logo logo, let's all go to logo!"  
  
"You are so weird..."  
  
"Shhh, the walls have ears and I don't want anyone to know."  
  
"To know what? That you're a WEIRDO?"  
  
"Shhh!!!"  
  
"WEIRDO!!!"  
  
"Damn it, Cat! Now everyone knows!"  
  
"Like they didn't before..." Cat muttered under her breath.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"Heard what? I didn't say anything."  
  
"Of course you didn't, I believe you. Come on, let's go, I'm hungry."  
  
"Fine, just don't forget your money this time. I don't have enough to pay for you."  
  
"Kk. I'll go grab my bag."  
  
"Get mine too!"  
  
Bri ran up to Cat's room and began the search for their bags. After throwing a few things around she found the bags and ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the house.  
  
"Come on Cat! You are SO slow!"  
  
"Hey! You were the one who decided to leave without me."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. So did you dismantle my room in search of our bags?"  
  
"Hehe, how'd you know?"  
  
"Because every time you go to look for something in my room, you throw stuff everywhere."  
  
"Sorry. And I believe this is yours," said Bri, handing Cat her bag.  
  
"You didn't take anything from it, did you?" Cat asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nah, I forgot to look."  
  
The two continued to walk down towards the Sub-Way, joking with each other and saying the weirdest and randomest things they could think of.  
  
"Hey Cat, if your kid was born on February 29th, when would you make their birthday?"  
  
"Why are you thinking about February? It's the middle of summer vacation for Christ's sake!"  
  
"I know, but I'm bored and thinking of random things makes me less bored."  
  
"You have very odd logic."  
  
"How long did it take you to figure that one out?"  
  
"About a minute after I met you."  
  
"I guess that means that you're not as stupid as you appear to be."  
  
"Yeah that's--- Hey that was SO mean!"  
  
"I am so sorry."  
  
"Sure you are," said Cat as she shoved Bri into the road.  
  
Bri and Cat promptly forgot about talking as they continued to shove each other into the road. Of course, being the idiots they were, they forgot about a little thing called traffic. And when there is traffic the drivers aren't usually paying attention to kids playing around. Especially when they drive those HUGE Mac trucks, you know the ones that have like 18 wheels or something and blow your skirt up high when they drive by you. And so that's how it happened. They were shoving each other in the road and a huge Mac truck came and hit them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two girls remembered being hit by something, then they were falling, and suddenly they landed hard on something.  
  
"Cati-Rina! My bum hurts!"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"  
  
"Um... I don't know. So where in hell's name are we?"  
  
The girls heard some muffled talking from somewhere beneath them.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"You're sitting on someone. And you accuse me of being the idiot. So do you plan on sitting on the poor bloke all day or are you gonna get off him?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, Cati-Rina!"  
  
"Shut your pie hole!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Bri got up and dusted her bum off. She then reached her hand down and helped the man she had landed on up.  
  
"Sorry about that, chap. My deepest and most heartfelt apologizes go out to you for enduring the pain of me sitting on you. One million apologies, good sir. I express---"  
  
"Bri, shut it."  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
"Bri, I have duct-tape in my bag, don't make me use it."  
  
"Okay, I'll shut up now. But, um..., you're still sitting on someone."  
  
"Oh, oops."  
  
Cat quickly got up and helped the person she was sitting on up.  
  
"I am so freakin' sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry."  
  
"It is okay. But what, may I ask, are you doing in Rivendell?"  
  
"Rivendell? Cat, I thought we were in one of those 'patcong' townships in NJ."  
  
"We were. But I think I know where we are and you're just being a stupid prat forgetting about it. Come over here."  
  
Bri walked over to where Cat was and Cat started to whisper into her ear.  
  
"Bri, you have the worse memory of anyone I know. Remember that huge big guy obsession you had sometime? When Lord of the Rings came out? And anything with Viggo, you had to see?"  
  
"Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?"  
  
"Please tell me you remember what Lord of the Rings was about."  
  
"Well there were these hobbits, who would have been really cute together and then there was Legolas and Gimli who always fought about who killed more Orcs and then there was Aragorn who was almost mine but then Arwench stole him. Oh yeah and there was stupid Denethor who got caught on fire. And Faramir and Boromir. And good ol' Gandy!"  
  
"Good job! You actually do have a memory. Now can you tell me when the hobbit gayness really started to pick up and we met Bory, and Gimli, and Legie?"  
  
"Rivendell, durh."  
  
"And where did that person just say we were?"  
  
"Rivendell."  
  
"And do you know what that means?"  
  
"That we're in Rivendell."  
  
"Yes, but Bri, Rivendell is in Middle Earth and Middle Earth ain't where we are from. Gods, you can be so freakin' dense."  
  
"So, I guess that means we're not in Kansas anymore, Toto."  
  
"We never were in Kansas."  
  
"Really? I guess I should stop watching so many movies then."  
  
"And my name was never Toto."  
  
"Aww, that sucks. Would you kill me horribly if I called you that?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I guess that's a yes. Well, we should probably talk to those two."  
  
The two girls walked over to where the two nameless people were and stared at them. Finally Bri broke the silence.  
  
"Hi there, my name is Bri and this is Cat."  
  
"Hello, my ladies. My name is Aragorn and this is Arwen."  
  
"Okay, hold on a second."  
  
Bri grabbed Cat by the arm and dragged her a few feet away from Arwench, I mean Arwen, and Aragorn. Then she started to jump up and down, like she was on sugarhi.  
  
"Cat, you know what this means? We interrupted Arwench and Aragorn's scene on the bridge! Ohh and the Council is gonna be tomorrow! We gotta go! We gotta go!"  
  
"First we have to meet Elrond. And stop being so hyper. Really, try to act a little bit normal around here."  
  
"I am acting normal."  
  
"I meant like normal human normal, not normal Bri normal."  
  
"Ohhhh."  
  
While the girls were over talking Aragorn and Arwen were looking them over. The girls seemed nice enough, but they wore such strange clothes. Well, the clothes weren't strange to Bri and Cat, but to that wench and Aragorn they were. Oh, and don't let me get started on their hair. Bri and Cat's hair wasn't even normal on Earth, there was no way in hell it was normal in Middle Earth. Let me give you a brief description.  
  
Bri was wearing very baggy black jeans, with the Jnco logo on one of the back pockects. She had on black shoes with silver writing all over them and staples stapled into them. She had a white tank top with the Independent logo across the middle. She had two tattoos. On her left shoulder there was a small dragon surrounded by fire and on her right a fairy made of fire. Her hair was a mix of light and dark blues and light and dark purples and black. It was long, down to about hair waist, but it had been hastily tied up.  
  
Cat was dressed in blue jeans that flared out a little towards end. She was wearing a pair of black sandals and her toenails were painted dark purple. She was wearing a black tank top and had black armbands going up to her elbows on both her arms. She also had a tattoo of a fire fairy on her right shoulder. On her left was a black rose surrounded by thorns. Her hair was a deep forest green with purple highlights running throughout it. It went to her shoulder blades and was currently in a loose ponytail.  
  
By the time the two Middle Earthlings had finished looking the girls over, the girls had come back and joined them.  
  
"Okay, so um, yeah."  
  
"Wow, Bri, that was soo intelligent."  
  
"Your sarcasm hurts me, it makes my heart bleed."  
  
"Sarcasm makes the world go 'round, I am only doing my duty."  
  
Bri opened her mouth as to say something but Aragorn cut her off.  
  
"My ladies, if you'll excuse me, but we must take you to Lord Elrond. He will want to know what you are doing in this land and where you hail from."  
  
"Okies. Let's go!"  
  
Bri grabbed Cat and Aragorn's hands and then started to skip towards a big building she had seen. Poor little Arwench was left on the bridge until she realized what was happening. Arwen ran and caught up with the group and grabbed Aragorn's other hand. Bri was still skipping and she started to sing a stupid song. Cat got out her duck-tape, ripped a piece off, and slapped it over Bri's mouth.  
  
"Aragorn, was Bri leading us in the right direction?"  
  
"Yes, milady. The dwelling of Rivendell is right over there."  
  
"Wow, so Bri does actually have a sense of direction. You learn new things every day..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The four entered into the dwelling of Rivendell and Aragorn led them to an official looking door. Bri was still holding his hand and she kept tugging him forward while she was skipping. Her companions could hear her singing something, but because of the tape over her mouth, they could not understand a word of it. She was still tugging Aragorn along when he pulled her back to make her stop. Of course, she being the person that she is, she lost all sense of balance and toppled back into him. She ripped the tape off her mouth, mumbled a few curses and then faced Aragorn.  
  
"Sorry about that chap. I always seem to be falling into you. So why'd we stop?"  
  
"This is Lord Elrond's study."  
  
"Ohhhh."  
  
Argorn knocked on the door and a minute later a quiet 'Come in' was heard. Aragorn opened the door and motioned for Arwen, Cat, and Bri to go in, which they did. Aragorn followed after them and closed the door softly behind him. Arwen had walked up to her father's desk and was whispering something in his ear. He looked at her, nodded, then approached the two the strange girls.  
  
"My daughter informs that you two just fell out of the sky and landed atop Estel and her."  
  
"Um... who is Estel?"  
  
"That is me, Lady Bri."  
  
"But you're Aragorn," she replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Bri, it's probably a nickname or an alias."  
  
"Alias? But that's a TV show."  
  
Cat got the duct-tape out again and shoved it in Bri's face. "Do I have to use this again?"  
  
"No, mother."  
  
"If you call me mother one more time..."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Girls! Stop bickering. Now could one of you please tell me how you got here?"  
  
"Oh! Oh! I can!" said Cat, while waving her arm up and down like she was in school.  
  
"Go ahead, Lady?"  
  
"The name's Cat. Anyways, me and Bri were hungry so we decided to walk to Sub-Way and we were joking around and started pushing each other into the road and then a big huge Mac truck hit us and we landed here, completely ruining Aragorn and Arwench, I mean Arwen's kissing scene."  
  
"What is Sub-Way?"  
  
"Well, Lord Eyebrows, sorry, Lord Elrond, it is an eating establishment where one gets food to eat."  
  
"Where do you hail from?"  
  
"Lopatcong, New Jersey."  
  
"I have never heard of those places. Are you spies for the Enemy?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then how did you get here?"  
  
"I don't know. We should be dead 'cause that truck that hit us was huge. But here we are alive and well," said Bri.  
  
"Hmmm. I will have to talk to Gandalf about this in the morning."  
  
"Oh, by the way Lord Elrond, we want to go to the Council tomorrow."  
  
"How do you know of the Council."  
  
"Um.... lucky guess?"  
  
"What she means, is that we are like seers and know what is going to happen."  
  
"Well, if that is the case, then yes you can come. Now, Aragorn, I trust you can show them to the guest rooms."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
Cat, Bri, and Aragorn went to leave the room, with Arwen following closely behind them.  
  
"Arwen, I did not give you permission to leave. You and I have some talking to do."  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
Arwen stopped following the three and went back to her father's desk. Aragorn once again opened the door and let the other two out before following behind them. Once they were down the hallway Cat and Bri stopped walking and broke into fits of uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"What, my ladies, is so funny?"  
  
"Eyebrows, Arwench..."  
  
"What? I do not understand."  
  
"Nothing Aragorn, nothing," said Bri.  
  
"Hey, Aragorn, I have a question for you."  
  
"Yes, Lady Cat?"  
  
"Why did Arwench seem so jealous back there?"  
  
"When?"  
  
"Ooohhh. I know what Cati-Rina is talking about! Back when I held your hand and went skipping along with you and then when I fell into you, she was giving me some evil death glares."  
  
"Well, I guess the reason is that Arwen and I are courting and she probably did not like the fact that Lady Bri was so close to me."  
  
"Ahh, so you are dating a jealous one."  
  
"Aragorn, there is no reason for you calling us ladies. I know we look like them and have their body parts, but we act nothing like them."  
  
"If that is what you wish, my-- I mean Bri."  
  
"Wow! You're a quick learner." While saying that Bri stepped up on her tiptoes and patted Aragorn on the head. "Good doggie."  
  
"Bri, Aragorn is not a dog, stop treating him like one."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Hey, Aragorn, do they have any wine at this place?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Because she has a horrible affixation with wine and was barely able to get any while at my house. So she has gone a week and half with almost nothing and it is killing her."  
  
"Hey, you make it sound like I will die if I don't get any wine. It's just I miss it so and I want some, but if there is none, then I'll go without."  
  
"There is only elven wine here and it is very strong, so they only give it to humans at feasts."  
  
"Damn. Oh wellerz."  
  
"Bri, Cat, here are your rooms. In the morning a maid will come to help you get ready for the counsel. Good night."  
  
Aragorn then walked back down the hall. When he was out of sight Bri leaned against the doorframe and sighed.  
  
"Good night, my hot hunk of man flesh."  
  
"I guess you still like him even though you saw the movie so long ago."  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Well come on, we better get to bed."  
  
"Yeah. Night."  
  
The two went into the room and climbed into the two beds that were there.  
  
"Pleasant dreams," Cat said. Her only reply was a small snoring sound. 


	2. When Pink Ribbons Attack

The Madness Begins  
  
By- BlackMoonDragon  
  
Chapter 2- When Pink Ribbons Attack  
  
Disclaimer- We own nothing 'cept ourselves and our clothes, and purses. If you sue us, all you'll get is some very beat up stuff 'cause we have no money.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Bri was up and about as soon as the sun dared to shine its bright beams of light into her face. Needless to say she was not too happy and decided to share the joy with Cat. Bri quietly crept out of the room and looked for a place that had water. When she finally came upon such a place she drew a bucket of the icy cold water and tried to get back to her room. 'Tried' would be the key word in that sentence. She had just been wandering around Rivendell and had lost her way back to her room.  
  
"Damn... And Cat said I have a sense of direction..."  
  
"It is always interesting to see a lady talking to herself in the middle of the hall."  
  
Bri spun around and dropped the bucket of water to the ground in fright. "Who are you?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"No, your evil twin standing the shadows there."  
  
"Hey, I may be his twin, but I am not evil, well at least not too much so," said a man who looked exactly alike to the one she had directed the statement to.  
  
"Okay, it's early so I must be seeing things. Yeah, that's it. K-ness, when we left the room the sun was where? In front of us or behind us? It was in front, no, in back, no, front. No, back. Oh Gosh Darsh Barsh!"  
  
"You do realize that you were referring to yourself in the plural, don't you?"  
  
"I don't believe I has talking to you, you, you stupid sack of potatoes!"  
  
"Hey! I resent that! I do not resemble a sack of potatoes, nor am I stupid!"  
  
"Sure, that's what they all say," muttered Bri under her breath. "Now if you and evil twin boy over there will excuse me, I must get some more water then locate my room."  
  
"No."  
  
"'No' what?"  
  
"We will not excuse you."  
  
"I don't need you to excuse me. I was just saying that as a good-bye sorta thing."  
  
"Actually, you do need us to excuse you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My, my my, humans sure do ask a lot of questions, especially the weird ones."  
  
"You know, I told Cat not to say that so loud and now look what's happened... So are you going to tell me why you must excuse me?"  
  
"I guess we should. We are Lord Elrond's sons, Elladan and Elrohir."  
  
"You guys should consider yourselves lucky."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because you obviously didn't inherit those eyebrows your father has."  
  
"You know, 'Ro, she has a point."  
  
"I know I have a point. I mean he was talking to me and Cat last night and those things just kept shooting all over the place. Speaking of Cat, I really must get going."  
  
"My lady, we don't know your name and we could help you find your room. And we haven't excused you yet."  
  
"That is the last time I am ever asking to be excused... My name is Bri and if you want to help me find my room, you'll have to wait 'cause I need to get water, again, thanks to you."  
  
"Bri? And you said your friend's name was Cat?"  
  
"Yeah, and you know, you are really doing nothing to prove to me that you aren't a stupid sack of potatoes."  
  
"Then you are the one father spoke of! Hey, 'Ro, does she resemble anything father said to us?"  
  
"No, but maybe he only told us of Cat."  
  
"Well, that was mean of him. Just go and forget about good ol' Bri. I wasn't the one who called him eyebrows. I just got confused over the whole Estel to Aragorn thing. But the nice ones are never remembered. I should just go around this place calling him Eyebrows all the time, see how he likes it when someone doesn't remember him. Stupid elf, thinks he's better than everything else."  
  
"You better be careful with what say you about our father. He is the Lord of Rivendell you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know... Let's go get that water and then be on our merry way to torture Cat."  
  
"Why do you want to torture Cat so much?"  
  
"'Cause she gave me the bed where the sun would hit first. So she gets to sleep in and I woke, gosh I don't know when, but it was still way toooo early!"  
  
"And how do you know that she knew the sun's first light would hit your bed?" asked one of the twins. Bri still couldn't tell which was which.  
  
"Because she's smart like that. Yes, she is a natural blonde and really stupid most the time, but she's still smart. Damn her to the fiery depths of hell... Well, let's get going."  
  
"You really are a weird one, Lady Bri."  
  
"God, how many times am I going to need to explain this? You do not need to call me or Cat ladies. We have the body parts and look like 'em but we act nothing like them and we detest the term 'lady'!"  
  
"You really do need to calm down."  
  
"No, I don't. I'm going now. Are you two gonna help me or what?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A half-hour later Bri, Elladan, and Elrohir entered the room Cat and Bri shared. Cat was still asleep, tangled up in her sheets, and snoring. Bri quietly walked over to Cat's bed and got ready to throw the water on Cat. Elladan and Elrohir were standing in the shadows, waiting to see what Cat's reaction would be. Bri then tossed the water all over Cat who sat straight up in bed and began yelling curses as loud as she could.  
  
"Damn you, you little bitch! I was fuckin' sleep in my fuckin' bed and I was having a damn good dream!"  
  
"Cat, shut up. There's two people I'd like you to meet. Elladan, Elrohir, get over here."  
  
"O-kay, who the hell are these guys? And what the hell are they doing here? And why do they look alike?"  
  
"I already told you who they were, they are Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond's sons. And they are twins and they're here 'cause I invited them."  
  
"Well why the hell did you do something stupid like that?"  
  
"Cat, calm yourself. All I did was pour some cold water on you."  
  
"Some? That was a whole damn bucketful!"  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry for that, but you need to be a little, um... more friendlyish right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause Elrond's sons are here!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So stop being so bitchy! Be nice for one moment okay!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Um... Cat, Bri, it is almost breakfast time. We should get going."  
  
"Breakfast? Food time!"  
  
Cat jumped out of the bed and began jumping up and down.  
  
"FOOD!!! I want my food!!!"  
  
"Hey, 'Dan, does she look anything like how Dad described her?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"O-kay, if I don't look how Elrond described one of us and Cat doesn't look like that either, than who did he describe?"  
  
"I want my food! Let's go already!"  
  
"We better get her something to eat. Come on, lead us to the breakfast food eating place."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir exited the room with Cat and Bri following behind them. The two were shuffling along whispering to each other and occasionally shooting glances at the guys.  
  
"What are you two whispering about?"  
  
"Um... girl stuff!" exclaimed Cat."  
  
"Girl stuff?"  
  
"She means when we bleed at that time of the month," said Bri, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
With that statement the two twins turned bright red and started to walk a little faster to distance themselves from the girls.  
  
"That was a good one, Cat."  
  
"Well, I don't want them to hear what we are really talking about."  
  
"Yeah. O-kay, so how are we going to tell them apart?"  
  
"I've been thinking, and I think we should have one tie half his hair back with a bright pink ribbon."  
  
"Oh my gosh! That would be priceless. But how would we get him to wear it?"  
  
"Tell him it's manly?"  
  
"Yeah! Only a wimp would say no to it, right?"  
  
"Yeppers."  
  
"O-kay, I think the one I called a stupid sack of potatoes should get the ribbon."  
  
"Why him?"  
  
"'Cause he annoyed me more."  
  
"Ah, always a good reason to make a man wear a hair ribbon. But, do you know which one is the stupid sack of potatoes?"  
  
"No, but that problem will be solved right now. Hey, stupid sack of potatoes, what's your name?"  
  
"How many times must I say I am not stupid and I am not a sack of potatoes?"  
  
"Until I learn your name."  
  
"It's Elladan."  
  
"Oh right. So Elladan, me and Cat here still can't tell you and Elrohir boy over there apart so we have an idea. Cat."  
  
"Right. Here in my hands is a nice pink ribbon, which would look lovely in your hair and also help me and Bri be able to tell who you are."  
  
"It- its pink."  
  
"Why yes darling it is. But you'd attract all the girls to you wearing it. And if anyone saw you, their first reaction to you would be to think how strong you are!"  
  
"Really?" asked Elladan, disbelief evident on his face.  
  
"Yes. Where we come from, pink is a manly color."  
  
"Um, alright then. You can put it in my hair."  
  
"Great!" exclaimed Cat. She ran up to where Elladan was and pushed down on his shoulders.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to make you shorter so I can do your hair."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Elladan then bent his knees and became shorter. Cat pulled half his hair back and tied the ribbon in it.  
  
"All done."  
  
"Wowerz, you look hott," said Bri.  
  
Elladan shrugged off her comment and then began to walk towards the breakfast hall. Cat and Bri gave each other looks, giggled silently, then continued on their way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Around 11 o'clock Cat and Bri were called to the Council. When they got there, they found an empty chair on either side of everyone's favorite elf, Legolas. People were still gathering and the girls were rather bored so they decided to find things to entertain themselves.  
  
"Wow, man, your hair is sooo shiny. I just love shiny things, don't you? They juss glisten and glitter and oh so purdy," said Cat.  
  
"Pointy, pointy, poke ear pointy! So cute. Poke. Poke. Poke!"  
  
"Stop touching my ears!"  
  
"But they're juss so kwel."  
  
"And your hair is sooo shiny."  
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," said Elrond.  
  
"A bit melodramatic, don't ya think?" Bri muttered to Cat.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, look, it's a midget! I love midgets!"  
  
"Cat, he is a hobbit, you should remember that."  
  
"'Should being the keyword in that sentence."  
  
"Oh sorry for giving your memory too much credit."  
  
Cat was about to speak but Boromir stood up and cut her off.  
  
" So it is true. In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found' Isildur's Bane."  
  
Boromir was now reaching out to grab the Ring. Three voices spoke out to stop him.  
  
"Boromir!" yelled Elrond.  
  
"Yo! Asshole, stop it!" shouted Cat.  
  
"Ash nazg durbatulik, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulik agh burzum- ishi krimpatul," said Gandalf.  
  
Boromir snapped out of the trance like thing he was in and stared at Gandalf.  
  
"Wow, nice voice change," commented Bri.  
  
"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imaldris," stated Elrond, anger seeping through his voice.  
  
"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond; for the Black Speech of Mordor, may yet be heard in every corner of the west! The Ring is all together evil."  
  
"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"  
  
"Bory, give your sob story a rest. Any dunderhead under the sun knows that no one can use the Ring 'cept Sauron."  
  
"Bri, shut your pie hole."  
  
"She is right. You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," stated Aragorn.  
  
"And what would a Ranger and a girl know of this matter?"  
  
"More than you."  
  
"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."  
  
"Allegiance? Cat, does he mean for us to say the pledge?"  
  
"No Bri."  
  
"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"  
  
"Nah, Legolas only said that for fun," muttered Cat.  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor."  
  
"Havo dad, Legolas."  
  
"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."  
  
"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," said Gandalf.  
  
"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."  
  
"Well than, what are we waiting for?!"  
  
Gimli got out of his seat, drew his ax and smashed it down upon the Ring. His ax shattered and he flew backwards and landed flat on his arse.  
  
"Dwarf down! We have a dwarf down!" shouted Bri.  
  
Cat began to make siren noises. The two girls jumped out of their seats and rushed over to Gimli and started helping him up.  
  
"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this," stated Elrond.  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."  
  
"Wow, Boromir, don't make it sound so fun."  
  
"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" shouted Legolas.  
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" asked Gimli in anger.  
  
"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" asked Boromir.  
  
"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!"  
  
"Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" shouted Gandalf.  
  
All the men at the council 'cept Frodo were bickering amongst themselves. Cat and Bri were sitting in their chairs watching the arguments fly back and forth. When Frodo stood up they watched his mouth move but didn't hear any words.  
  
"Hey! You big blokes! Shush!"  
  
The men all stopped and stared at the two girls.  
  
"No, no, no. Don't look at us, look at Frodo," said Cat.  
  
"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way."  
  
"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear," said Gandalf, looking on Frodo in a fatherly way.  
  
"By my life or death, if I can protect you, I will. You have my sword," said Aragorn.  
  
"And you have my bow," Legolas stated.  
  
"And my ax," said Gimli.  
  
"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done," said Boromir, while walking over to the gathering group.  
  
"Here! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me," shouted Sam while running out from behind the bushes.  
  
"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret Council, and you are not."  
  
With that two more hobbits, Merry and Pippin came running up to where everyone else was.  
  
"Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," said Merry.  
  
"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing."  
  
"Well that rules you out, Pip."  
  
"Nine---"  
  
"Hold up. Lord Eye-- I mean Elrond. Do you really want me and Cat to stay here? We could corrupt sooo many elves if we stay. If you let us go on the Quest, we might die. And if we're here we can ask you so many pointless questions like 'why do you wear dresses? How come Arwen and Ara-- '"  
  
Cat clamped her hand over Bri's mouth to shut her up. "Please let us go."  
  
Elrond looked like he was trying to decide if it would be better or worse to let the girls go.  
  
"So be it. Eleven companions. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
"Great. Where are we going?" asked Pippin. 


End file.
